Reasons
by chonthesya
Summary: Asano Gakushuu memiliki alasan untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan kota [AsaKanza]. My first fic. Mind to RnR ?
**Reasons by Moyashi Janai**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom belongs to Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan surai bagaikan senjanya sore sedang melangkahkan kedua tungkainya menuju ke sebuah tempat sembari tetap menggendong tas miliknya. Aura dan pembawaannya yang terlihat tegas dan berwibawa pasti akan membuat orang yang pertama kali melihatnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai salah satu murid SMP.

Pandangan siswi-siswi beserta para gadis muda kebanyakan terarahnya kepadanya. Tentu saja kebanyakan itu tatapan memuja sementara para siswa-siswa beserta para pemuda hanya bisa terdiam iri melihat sang pemilik netra violet. Namun, pemuda yang diarahkan tatapan tersebut hanya terdiam seakan tidak peduli seperti dia sudah terbiasa menghadapinya.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya pemuda itu sampai di sebuah bangunan yang terlihat besar dan terasa nuansa klasiknya. Mungkin tempat adalah salah satu tempat yang jarang dikunjungi padahal sebenarnya memiliki banyak manfaat. Benar, tempat dikunjungi pemuda itu adalah perpustakaan kota.

Pemuda dengan nama Asano Gakushuu lalu segera memasuki perpustakaan itu dengan ekspresi dan sikapnya seperti biasa, tenang. Setelah memasuki perpustakaan di kota Kunugigaoka itu, Gakushuu segera meletakkan tasnya di tempat penitipan barang.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda itu pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Ada beberapa alasan yaitu :

 **1\. Dia tidak ingin diganggu.**

Walau teman-temannya (baca : bawahannya) kebanyakan tidak menganggu saat belajar, namun disaat dia pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah tadi dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan beberapa anak kelas E. Tentu saja itu membuatnya tidak betah untuk berlama-lama di perpustakaan milik sekolah itu dan memutuskan untuk menyendiri dahulu.

 **2\. Moodnya sedang buruk.**

Mood atau lebih perasaannya sedang buruk sekarang, tentu selain karena murid-murid kelas E adalah perseteruannya dengan Ayahnya (yang dianggapnya Monster itu) baik di sekolah maupun di rumah sudah sukses membuat moodnya memburuk dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak betah berlama-lama di sekolah apalagi di rumah.

Cukup dua alasan itu membuatnya pergi ke salah satu tempat pelariannya yaitu Perpustakaan Kota yang dianggapnya pasti itu tempat yang cocok untuk menenangkan diri sekalian tetap melaksanakan salah satu tugasnya sebagai murid yaitu belajar.

Namun tampaknya hari ini perpustakaan kota tidak setenang biasanya karena adanya beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain yang sedang belajar sepertinya karena minggu depan akan dilaksanakan Ulangan Tengah Semester dan tentu saja Gakushuu tidak mengenali para murid-murid itu.

Walau begitu Asano tidak ingin merubah dengan cepat keputusannya dan memutuskan untuk mencari buku yang akan dipelajarinya disini. Jadi dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rak-rak buku yang berjejeran rapi dan memilih menuju ke rak buku bagian Matematika. Walau pelajaran Matematika adalah salah satu mata pelajaran yang sudah dia kuasai namun dia tidak ingin menumpulkan kemampuannya dan terus mengasahnya.

Saat dia sudah sampai di rak buku bagian Matematika, netra violetnya menangkap sesosok figur gadis dengan surai kelam panjang dan seragam yang sama dengannya sedang nampak kesulitan mengambil sebuah buku di rak tersebut.

Dari hanya melihat sosok tersebut, Gakushuu sudah mengetahui jika gadis itu adalah Kanzaki Yukiko. Seorang murid kelas E yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kelembutannya yang bahkan menjadikannya seorang Primadonna walau berada di sebuah kelas terburuk. Dia tahu jika banyak murid laki-laki mengincar sang gadis bahkan salah satu teman (bawahannya) Sakakibara Ren yang terkenal akan ke playboy-an tertarik akan kecantikannya.

Tidak tahan melihat gadis itu terus-menerus berusaha namun tidak berhasil, Gakushuu segera mendekati Kanzaki lalu mengambil salah satu buku di dalam rak yang sekiranya itu yang dicari oleh Kanzaki. Tentu saja raut wajah agak terkejut bisa dilihat Gakushuu di wajah cantik Kanzaki saat mengetahui Gakushuu yang mengambilnya.

"A–Asano-san ?" Begitulah reaksi yang diberikan Kanzaki saat melihat ada sosok sang Ketua OSIS di dekatnya.

"Kau mencari ini kan ? Ini." Ucap Gakushuu lalu tanpa basa basi memberi Kanzaki buku Matematika yang lumayan tebal itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kanzaki lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya setelah mengambil buku yang disodorkan oleh Gakushuu. "Aku permisi dulu." Ucap Kanzaki lalu berlalu dari hadapan Gakushuu.

Gakushuu tidak memberi reaksi apapun dan memilih untuk terdiam saja saat gadis itu berlalu dari hadapannya itu lalu disaat Kanzaki sudah berlalu dari hadapannya, ia pun segera mencari buku yang ingin dicarinya.

* * *

 **AsaKanza**

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Gakushuu sudah selesai mendapatkan buku yang akan dipelajarinya lalu Gakushuu segera mencari tempat untuk duduk. Namun sepertinya semua tempat untuk duduk sudah penuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Baru saja dia akan memutuskan untuk meminjam buku yang dibawanya, netra violetnya tak sengaja menangkap figur gadis yang tadi ditolongnya itu nampak sedang menulis sesuatu. Gakushuu segera menghampiri Kanzaki.

"Boleh aku ikut duduk disini ?" Tanya Gakushuu membuat Kanzaki segera menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke sumber suara. Kedua netra mereka kembali bertemu.

Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama terlihat sebuah senyuman lembut terulas di bibir sang gadis Primadonna itu. "Tentu, Asano-san." Jawabnya dengan nada yang tidak kalah lembutnya.

Sedikit terkejut namun tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya, Gakushuu pun merespon senyuman lembut milik Kanzaki dengan senyuman simpulnya. "Terima kasih." Responnya sebelum dia duduk di hadapan Kanzaki.

Setelah duduk, Gakushuu segera membuka buku yang diambilnya lalu dibacanya sebelum menjawab soal-soal disana tentu saja dia menulisinya di sebuah buku yang dibawanya bukan di dalam buku milik perpustakaan itu.

Hanya ada suara pensil dan pulpen yang didengar disaat mereka berdua sedang belajar. Tidak ada yang memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Sampai akhirnya Kanzaki berhenti menulis jawaban soal yang dikerjakannya dan nampak mengetukkan pensilnya di buku tulisnya. Sepertinya Kanzaki sedang dilanda kebingungan dan ini disadari oleh Gakushuu.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Gakushuu memecah keheningan diantara kalian berdua.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda dihadapannya, Kanzaki berhenti mengetukkan pensilnya dan menatap pemuda yang merupakan Ketua OSIS sekolahnya tersebut. "Ah ini, aku agak bingung bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan soal ini." Jawabnya.

"Mau kuajarkan ?" Sebuah tawaran yang mengejutkan keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda bermarga Asano itu bahkan gadis berperawakan anggun itu juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan membuat Kanzaki hanya bisa terdiam saja.

Agak lama tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang lawan bicara membuat Gakushuu melontarkan tawarannya kembali. "Kau mau diajarkan atau tidak ?" Tanyanya agak kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Gakushuu sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan memberi bantuan dalam bentuk pembelajaran pada salah satu murid kelas E.

Kanzaki pun akhirnya sadar jika ia tidak salah dengar saat mendapat tawaran dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. "T–Tentu aku mau, mohon bantuannya." Ucap Kanzaki lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebagai tanda formalitas.

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang gadis, Gakushuu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu duduk di samping sang gadis dan bertanya. "Yang mana soal yang tidak kau ketahui ?" Tanyanya.

Kanzaki agak terkejut saat pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya walau begitu si gadis dengan cekatannya mengambil sebuah buku dan menunjuk soalnya juga memperlihatkan buku yang berisi jawabannya. Sementara Gakushuu segera mengambil buku tersebut dan memperhatikan soal juga jawaban milik Kanzaki. "Kau salah di bagian ini." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk salah satu bagian dari jawaban Kanzaki. "Rumusnya kau salah, harusnya memakai rumus ini." Gakushuu menuliskan sebuah rumus di sebelah pekerjaan Kanzaki yang salah.

"Coba kau ulangi dengan rumus ini." Pintanya lalu Kanzaki segera menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan mulai memperbaiki jawabannya yang salah.

Saat memperhatikan Kanzaki yang sedang memperbaiki kesalahannya, entah mengapa pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang terlihat berisi tulisan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, karena penasaran Gakushuu lalu segera mengambil kertas tersebut itu dan membacanya.

Saat membacanya, Gakushuu bisa mengetahui jika yang ditulis disana adalah sebuah puisi. Puisi yang sungguh indah, itu yang bisa dia simpulkan setelah membacanya. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana isi dari puisi itu, tentang musim semi dengan bunga sakura disekelilingnya.

"Kanzaki, kau yang membuat puisi ini ?" Tanya Gakushuu tiba-tiba membuat Kanzaki menghentikan perbaikan jawabannya.

"Eh ? Iya." Jawab Kanzaki singkat, mungkin karena malu karyanya dibaca.

Gakushuu tahu jika Kanzaki memang ahli di bidang sastra namun dia tidak mengetahui kalau Kanzaki bisa membuat karya indah seperti yang dibacanya. "Karya yang bagus." Ucap Gakushuu yang terdengar memuji.

"T–Terima kasih." Respon Kanzaki dengan rona merah samar di pipinya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku melihat karyamu yang lain ?" Tanya Gakushuu seraya menatap kedua netra hazelnut milik Kanzaki.

Kanzaki kembali menampilkan raut wajah terkejut namun tak lama kemudian Kanzaki menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengulas senyuman lembut di bibirnya. "Tentu." Jawab sang gadis bersurai kelam itu dan Gakushuu pun membalas senyuman Kanzaki dengan senyumannya yang terlihat menawan.

Sepertinya Gakushuu akan memiliki satu alasan lagi untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan kota, yaitu :

 **3\. Bertemu dengan Kanzaki dan membaca hasil karyanya yang lain.**

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
